Final Souls
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the death of Alois Trancey, and Ciel becoming a demon. Now Ciel is on the run from an organization thats goals are to annihilate all supernatural beings. Ciel does a forbidden ritual to bring Alois back from the dead. Now with Sebastian and a resurrected Alois, Ciel must gather allies to become king of the demons. Yaoi, Ciel X Alois
1. Introduction

_Okay So I came up with this, and will try to finish it. I hope you guys like it, and please review and give me feed back. Also this is an AU but could be considered a continuation. I forgot to mention, but I haven't watched Black Butler in a while so sorry if characters are OOC._

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Black Butler, all rights go to their respected owners._

* * *

Snow falls softly to the ground. It blanketed the castle courtyard. A man stood looking out the window at the city. He wore a regal military uniform. A soldier walked in, and he turned. "We have captured the Phantomhive estate, but Ciel Phantomhive had already escaped. We found evidence of Ciel having done a ritual of some sorts." The soldier reported.

The man glared at the soldier, his steel grey eyes sending shivers down the soldiers back. He thought for a moment, running his hand through his ash grey beard. His mouth was turned down. "I must report this to the Council. In the meantime, hunt down Phantomhive. I want him captured alive though." The soldier replied with a yes sir saluting, before leaving the room.

* * *

Thousands of years have pass since Ciel Phantomhive became a demon thanks to Alois Trancey. Humanity learned of the existence of the supernatural, and governments came together to form the organization known as Sanctum. Their original goal was to protect Humanity from the supernatural, now however they only want to destroy all supernatural beings. They are completely dedicated to that goal.

Sanctum's main target is Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel was threat having grown infamous and famous over the ages. He was worshiped as a god in some third world countries. Sanctum would do anything to get rid of him, and Ciel knew this. He had become an even greater strategist as the years passed by. He watched as Sanctum began annihilating all supernatural beings without mercy. It put them at odds with Vatican City, because they were killing angels too.

It was now time however for Ciel to gather allies. He would establish his own country, and annihilate Sanctum in the process. He couldn't allow them to exist. Many see Ciel as the Queens Guard Dog still, but some were starting to see that he could be the first every king of Demons. Sebastian was known as the Demon Knight, since he was more a bodyguard for Ciel then a butler now a days.

The ritual Ciel had performed, was ancient and took centuries to prepare everything. The two main important things was that it required Ciel's demonic blood, and an angel's blood. It was to bring a soul back from the dead. It was a highly forbidden ritual however. Ciel did it though to bring back a certain blond. This blond was once Ciel's enemy. The blond is Alois Trancey.


	2. Chapter One

_Okay here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please review, and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if your waiting for my other fanfictions to be updated. I just don't have motivation right now, and can't think of what to write for them. Anyways please enjoy this._

* * *

Ciel quietly sat in the back of a car. He stared at the blond head that rested on his lap. Alois had yet to open his eyes. "Are you sure bringing him back is what you desire my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked at him harshly. His eyes narrowed dangerously at his butler.

"Silence that tongue of yours Sebastian. I've had centuries to think about this." Ciel hissed . Sebastian silently nods. Suddenly Ciel remembered something, and told Sebastian to hand him the case that was in the passenger seat. Sebastian did as he was ordered wonder why his lord wanted it. Ciel didn't explain, only opening it.

Inside was a long sword. The blade was a glimmering silver color. White feathers engulfed the lower part of the blade, while white wings folded around the hilt. Runes were etched into the blade, and it seemed to give off an aura of power. It was a beautiful sword that was beyond being well crafted. Ciel touched it, but quickly brought his hand back. His fingers were burned, and he scowled.

The sword was called Angelum. It was a sword made in Heaven, and was the most power of the angel's weapons. No supernatural beings, except angels were able to touch it, and even that was limited. To wield Angelum the angel would have to be of a high rank. Ciel had found it searching though the Phantomhive Estate.

Ciel turned his attention to the blond once more. Alois begins to stir from his slumber. Ciel watches as Alois yawns and blinks taking in his surroundings. His face scrunched up in confusion. Ciel smirks at this. "Welcome back to the land of the living Alois Trancey." Ciel said in a mocking tone of voice. Alois quickly turned his head to stare at Ciel. A smile forms on his lips, and Ciel's body tensed. He knew that smile. Alois eyes shone with mischief. Before Ciel can move, Alois lunges at him.

"Ciel!" The blond shouted, colliding with the bluenette. He wrapped his arms around the younger (?) boy. Ciel was pushed up against the car door. Alois stared at Ciel, who had an annoyed look on his face. Ciel's cheeks became dusted a light pink. "Get off of me!" He ordered. When Alois didn't move, Ciel pushed the blond off of him. Alois landed back, and hit his head lightly against the window. "That hurt Ciel!" Alois whined. Ciel only rolls his eyes. "Stop whining, you're giving me a headache." The bluenette ordered. Alois reluctantly did as told.

Alois stared out the window. Questions swarmed around in his head. _'Why am I alive?' 'What does Ciel want?' 'What year is it?' _Questions like those were what kept appearing. He looks over at Ciel chewing his lower lip.

Ciel seemed to sense Alois's question. In fact he could sense them. Alois had some of his demonic blood flowing through his veins. This cause a connection to form that was similar to a demon contract. "It's been thousands of years since your death during the Victorian Era. You made me a demon, and I was forced to watch as everything changed through the passage of time. " Ciel explained.

Alois only nodded. He had mix feeling about this. For one thing he was glad to be alive again. On the other hand everything was different. It was as if he was transported to an alien world. He looked at Ciel, who only sighed. The car grew silent.

A single question was gnawing at Alois, and being himself he voiced it. "Why did you bring me back to life?" Ciel stared, and if it wasn't for the sound of his breathing Alois would have thought he died. Ciel's face became solemn, and a chilling melancholic air seemed to hang around him. Alois was sure he wasn't going to answer, but Ciel surprised him. "Its because I've grown lonely, and bored. I also wanted something or somebody familiar by my side." A large sly smirk appears on Alois face.

Suddenly Ciel found the blond straddling him. "Oh, so you missed me that much huh." Alois stated. Ciel felt blood rush to his face. He glared at the blond who had a cheeky grin on his face. "Get off me!" He growled. Alois didn't move, and the cheeky grin grew larger. "Aw, but I like where I'm sitting." He said in a sultry tone. Suddenly the blond leaned down, and licked Ciel's lips. The bluenette had a slightly horrified look on his face, and was about to shout when Sebastian suddenly spoke. "We are arriving to a tone my lord, do you want to stop for the night?" He asked in his normal polite tone, but there was a hint of amusement in it.

Ciel thought for a moment before deciding on what to do. "Yes, lets stop. I believe it would benefit Alois if he could see the state the world is in." Alois looked questioningly at him. Ciel didn't reply, and they soon came into the town. It was a mess, the building were in shambles, the streets were littered with trash, the citizens wore rags for clothing. Alois stared wide eye.

"How could this have happened?" Alois questioned. Ciel smirked at the scene. It was bitter, and filled with resentment. "This is what happens when Sanctum 'liberates' a town from some supernatural being. They either tax the towns heavily, take boys or girls to become prostitutes, kill everyone in the town, leave it, or if the town has some value rule over it." Ciel stated. At hearing about the prostitutes Alois's whole body froze. He blinked back the memory, and shock himself. "Come we must go find a place to rest." Ciel told him.

They walked down the streets, and soon came to a very decent hotel. It was large, and Ciel turned to Sebastian issuing orders. He then saw that Alois was starting to wander off, and sighed. He didn't need this right now. He quietly walked over to the blond haired boy, and dragged him back over to the counter. Alois whined the whole way there, and Ciel only ignored him. Soon Sebastian returned, and led them to their room. It was decided that Sebastian would stand guard the whole night since he didn't need sleep. Ciel only nodded at this.

As soon as they got into the room, Alois immediately flopped down on the bed. He looked around, and suddenly an idea came to him. "Hey Ciel." Alois said, getting Ciel's attention. The bluenette turned to look at Alois. "What?" He asked. He insistently regretted asking. Alois began to unbutton his shirt, and Ciel watched memorized. "How about we do something fun?" Alois asked in that same sultry tone of voice.

Ciel quickly climbed into his own bed, and turned his back from Alois. "N-no I'm good." Ciel told him. Alois sighed, buttoning his shirt up. He fell onto the pillows of the bed, and began to fall asleep. It was sometime after midnight that Alois woke up. He looked around, and felt the need to get some fresh air. He opened the door to find that Sebastian wasn't there. He walked downstairs and out the door. When he looked around he noticed how quiet it was.

Suddenly he was slammed against the wall. He looked and found a large man looking at him. This man was being accompanied by several others. "Hey pretty boy you shouldn't be wondering on your own." The man said. "Yeah, while you should be rotting with your friends here who are filth." Alois told him. The man gave a laugh. "Oh, you have a mouth on you, it can be put to better use." Alois froze, and fear took over as the man started to pull his shorts down. He shut his eyes. _'Oh god, no please I don't want this. HELP ME CIEL.' _Suddenly black flames enulfed the man who let Alois go. The man screamed, and Alois could only stare.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch what's mine." A familiar voice said. Alois turned to find Ciel standing there. His clothing consisted of a 20th century Japanese officer military uniform, that was black in color. He had a katana by his side. His eye patch was off, revealing his contract. Black flames danced around him, and Alois stared. "Alois come over here." He ordered. Alois didn't think twice, he quickly bolted over to Ciel. As one of the men tried to grab him, his arm was engulfed in black flames. Ciel had a cold indifferent mask on, as the man screamed in pain.

Ciel then pulled the katana out of it's sheath. "I'm going to teach you why you shouldn't touch a demon's property." He told them.

* * *

_Okay thats done for this chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I really wanted to introduce you guys to Ciel's Demon Form. I decided that the animal aspect of Ciel is going to be a wolf. I feel like that suits him. Anyways I will try to update again soon. Please review, and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter Two

The men stared in horror at Ciel who looked at them, his eyes shifting color slightly. His normal eye color seemed to be mixing with a demons normal red wine color eyes. Ciel stared at them, and dared them to try anything. He was angry, something that was uncommon for him. Suddenly two of the men tried to run away. Before they could black flames blocked the entrance of the alley. One of the men who was almost out of the alley got caught by the flames, and was lit on fire.

The other men watched in horror as Ciel quietly walked towards them. One of the men's shout was cut off when the blade went across his neck. "It is the same thing with you pitiful creatures. Isn't it, you're no better then the Sanctum filth that hunts you." Ciel's cold monotone voice said. Alois looked at Ciel questioningly. "What do you mean, aren't they Human?" Alois asked. He stared at Ciel's back. The bluenette didn't say anything silently glaring at the men.

He took another step forward. "No, they are anything but Human. These things are very low ranking demons. They are simply the lowest of the low, mostly Imps." Ciel told Alois. At hear that Ciel knew what they were, they transformed. There skin cracked, and ripped and they grew horns on top of their head, small bat like limbs appeared on their back. Their eyes glowed a sickly yellow, and their pupils were slit. They grew long claws, that could easily tear a person in two.

"I'm surprised Sanctum has allowed you too be in this town. They should have found low ranking demons like you." Ciel stated. The Imps smirked. and strangley it put Ciel on edge. "Sanctum has been allowing low ranking supernatural beasts into their ranks. Are only goal is to hunt down Ciel Phantomhive." The Imp snarled. Ciel's eyes narrowed, before the demon was lit on fire. He quickly rushes forward, and cuts another Imp in half.

Alois watches in fascination, as Ciel makes quick work of the demons. When Ciel is down, he puts his katana back in the sheath. "Sebastian, get the car ready." Ciel ordered the butler, who suddenly appeared. "As you wish my lord." The butler said. "Wait why?" Alois asked. Ciel turned back to him, and his lips turned up into a smirk. "The reason is simple, this place has no more Humans, and they demons have us surrounded." Ciel stated. Alois suddenly looked around, to find eyes glowing different colors on them. "Alois stay near me, but make sure you find cover." Ciel told him. Alois only nodded, and quickly hid behind a trash can.

Ciel suddenly closed his eyes. He has never used his full demon powers before, since Sanctum would know where they were. After all his flames were from the deepest pits of hell, and hotter then the sun. When the bluenette opens his eyes again, black lines start to travel across his skin. His shirt burns, and the tattoos form what seem to be wings. Suddenly black flames lashed out at everything surrounding Ciel, and Alois could feel the heat. Ciel pulled the katana out, and the flames gathered around it. They also formed multiple wolves. Ciel's animal aspect was the proud wolf.

The low ranking demons hissed, and charged at Ciel, but suddenly the black flame wolves started to run around him, and they became faster. Finally a huge tornado made of black flames appeared with Ciel in the center. Suddenly Sebastian appears behind Alois. "It would be wise to come with me. My lord is going to burn this disgusting place to ash." Sebastian told him. He grabbed Alois shoulder, and they disappeared again. Ciel's tattoos began to glow, and suddenly the flames lunched out in a circular area, engulfing the whole radius of the town. Then a large beam of black flames shot down, around the rings of fire. It engulfed the town, and everything except Ciel was burned to ash. All water evaporated into the air, and a large earthquake shook the ground. A symbol could be seen in the air all around the world. The symbol was that of the Phantomhive, mixed with Ciel's contract. It lit the night sky like it was daylight. Ciel had done this on purpose. He was telling everyone that he was now making his move, after thousands of years.

* * *

A soldier suddenly rushed into the office room. "Sir, what is happening?" The soldier asked frantically. The man turned around, his steel grey eyes piercing them. His lips turned up to reveal wolf like fangs. "He is finally making his move, and I have never seen a demon with that much power. I must report this to the council. Ciel Phantomhive is a greater threat then we had thought he was."

* * *

Four angels gathered around a large ivory white table. The symbol had even reached Heaven. "How can we deal with this?" A woman with ice blue hair questioned. "This is bad, no demon should have this much power." A man with short brown hair stated. They all agreed. "We must act, I say we send some troops from Vatican to deal with this demon." Another one with flame red hair stated. The woman with ice blue hair spoke up. "I hear that he was originally Human. His name was Ciel Phantomhive, and he has one of the generals of hell Sebastian with him. Are you sure that is wise?" No answer was giving, and they just stayed silent.

* * *

Alois was memorized as the flames died down. There was nothing left, just a sea of ashes. Ciel stood in the middle of this scene, and was breathing heavily. He was back in his normal clothing, and Alois gasped as he watched Ciel fall to the ground. Suddenly without thinking, he ran at the bluenette. Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw Alois suddenly vanish. Alois held Ciel in his grasp, and the blunette moved closer to the warmth. He felt freezing, even though he was in the middle of those flames. Alois gently rubbed Ciel's back.

Soon they were in the car, and on the road again. Their destination was to head to a port, and take a boat to France. There they would contact the Reapers, and try to convince them to become allies. If it all works out and they encounter no trouble.

* * *

_Okay done. Please review, and tell me what you think. I really want your opinion on this. After all I worked hard. Also Alois is finally starting to unlock his powers. Ciel hasn't unlocked all his power yet. It will get stronger, and he will get his pretty little ass kicked sometimes, as Alois will quote later on. Anyways thank you for reading this._


End file.
